Love At Second Sight
by Samahenoy Phye
Summary: Bradin has finally decided go to college after his breakup with Erika, and following Faith's advice, but who will he find, there? Thanks you Ivy for the corrections


**He couldn't be more nervous.**

**It felt like it was his first day at college, when after he had been driving 3 hours, he got to UCLA.**

**He could remember how frightened he was starting again in a new place but he knew he could work it out. **

**He went across the campus to meet his new counselor, who would give him his new timetable and would show him the campus and his new classes.**

**On the way, he went through the people, most of them students who were laughing, asking each other questions for future exams or reading in the gardens.**

**While he was walking towards the counselor's office, he saw a beautiful girl sitting at some stairs, talking to another. She had brown eyes and medium, dark hair with some light brown rinses on it.**

**She wore a blue, plain T-shirt with another grey T-shirt over it with a mouth logo and a black denim miniskirt. She had a very nice body, he couldn't deny, but what he liked the most about her was her warm smile, a smile as warm as the sun. Like Faith's smile.**

_**This is what was happening- he realised- he liked the girl because she reminded him of Faith.**_

**After what happened, she left to college and then his forth relationship with Erika, he couldn't stop thinking about her, how she was or where she was studying.**

**The rest of the girls appeared and left. He realized that he had stopped and what was worse, he was late to his date.**

**Fortunately, his counselor was comprehensive and had waited for him.**

**The rest of that day went normally; he met some of his partners and his roommate, Jason Matthews.**

**He didn't see the girl again that week but it was normal; the campus was huge and maybe she didn't study there anyway.**

**He thought he would never see her again but he didn't expect how wrong he was.**

**Two weeks later, he told his friends to wait for him outside to go out anywhere after he had refused before. Although he didn't want to pick some girls up like his friends, he wanted to do something else that thinking of Faith or the girl he saw his first day at UCLA.**

**He needed to leave some books in his room so he went through the corridor, skimmed through some groups of students until he got there. He got changed, took his keys and some money and he left without problems this time.**

**But when he was about to enter in the hall, he bumped into another person who was carrying a lot of books.**

**- I'm sorry- he said. - I wasn't looking where I was walking.**

**- Don't worry. - The student replied- Either wasn't I.**

**- Let me help you- and he started to pick up some books. Then he gave them to her.**

**- Thanks- she said, with a smile.**

**He looked at her. It was her. The girl he saw at his first day. She was looking at him as well, as she was trying to remember who he was.**

**- Sorry, do I know you? - She asked.**

**- I don't think so. – He answered. - By the way, my name is Bradin, Bradin Westerly.**

_**Oh my god! Is really him? - She thought- He is so changed.**_

**- Oh my God! Bradin, I'm glad to see you again- she said as she hugged him.**

**- What….!- He said without a move.**

**- It's me, Bradin!- she said as she pulled back- Faith.**

**He couldn't believe it. He looked at her again. He realized. It was really her. The girl he saw was her.**

**- Of course! I'm glad too, Faith. - He said before he hugged her back.**

**- You cannot believe how much I've missed you although we didn't pass so much time together.**

**- Believe me, I can. I did it too.**

**And again, her smile appeared on her face.**

**After that, they talked for hours while his friends refused to wait for him much time and left to have fun.**

**He smiled. Five weeks after, he asked her to go out and they started a relationship that wasn't perfect because of their arguments and personalities but it seemed to him. **

**Three years had passed after that and he was still nervous every time they went out in their anniversary.**

**- Come on, Bradin, we're late.- said Faith downstairs.**

**- I'm coming.**

**He goes downstairs with his beautiful girlfriend waiting for him, wearing a smart red dress with red T-strap shoes.**

**- Why can't we go later? I want to be with you- he said pouting.**

**She kissed him.- Come on, pretty boy, you can have me later, I promise- she said smiling.**

**- OK, then.- and they left to the restaurant to celebrate the day he realized he fell in love with her.**

**- I love you, babe.**

**- I love you too, Bradin.**

**Hey, guys please, review me and tell if you like it or not or if I have any mistake.**


End file.
